


Heart in Heart

by capirony



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, pre discovery era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capirony/pseuds/capirony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm mornings, cuddles, and tickles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was quickly written and i only read over it once. let me know if you find any mistakes! 
> 
> otherwise, enjoy n_n

The light filtered in, unwelcome and abundant. Thomas groaned inwardly, eyes tight shut and unwilling to let go of the little sleep he had managed to get through the night. He cursed his past self for not shutting the curtains before they went to bed, but those thoughts quickly melted into something else entirely as he remembered why he had forgotten.

The giggles, the kisses, the hasty shedding of clothes and the awkwardness that all came afterwards; awkwardness that had turned into passion and heat and the best kind of stickiness one could imagine. Thomas tightened his arms, holding the person in front of him closer, impossibly closer, nosing against the back of his neck, breathing in the smell of sharp cologne and cigarette and something else that was entirely him.

"Thomas, stop," huffed a deep, husky voice, thick with sleep and obviously not wanting to be woken up at this time. 

But hey, if Thomas had to be woken up by the rising sun, then so did Guy-Man. Thomas nipped at his skin, gentle, but determined as Guy-Man slowly tried to wriggle away.

And then he started to tickle. 

The reaction was immediate; giggles and heavy breathing and the thrashing of limbs. Guy-Man tried to escape, his hands a death grip on Thomas' arms but Thomas was too strong, too persistent. He curled himself around the other man, attacking his sides in the places he knew were the most sensitive, sending Guy-Man howling with laughter mixed with a constant stream of "Stop Thomas!" and various curses, all in French.

After one particularly loud cry Thomas stopped. It was completely sudden, as was the way Guy-Man's body collapsed all at once into the plush cushion of the bed. He was breathing heavily, his arms thrown loosely onto the bed in front of him, random small bursts of laughter escaped his lips, making him jump and Thomas couldn't help but giggle whenever that happened. He still held him, more awkwardly now with hands just barely holding onto the smaller man's hips, their two bodies now nowhere near as close as they had been just minutes earlier. As they caught their breath, Thomas pressed his forehead to the nape of Guy-Man's neck, relishing in the slight shiver it caused in the smaller man.

They laid there for a while, the orange glow of the morning sun transforming into something warm, soft, something Thomas knew he could just lay around in without a care in the world. It was pretty early still and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but Guy-Man was too far away and it felt like at any moment either would fall off their respective edges of the bed. 

Just as Thomas was about to get up and move them closer, Guy-Man did just that. For a moment, he leaned over Thomas and Thomas was stricken by how gorgeous he was. The early morning light created a perfect halo around the man, making the harsh edges of his jaw and shoulder soft and touchable. Not that they weren't before, it's just that Guy-Man was so harsh and pointed most of the time, hiding behind his hair, behind his slouch, behind his cigarette-clad hand. Here, he was out in the open, basking in the sunlight with Thomas, totally open and vulnerable in all the best ways.

But, God, look at his eyes! Thomas is momentarily lost in those brilliant blues, the ones that are staring right back at him, searching him, looking for answers they dont even have questions to. Or maybe he does have questions? Maybe he does have doubts and fears and worries, but hides them as he does with everything else. Thomas sighs, one hand sliding up the sunlight-warmed body hovering above him and cups Guy-Man's neck. Guy-Man melts visibly into the touch, his eyelids fluttering minutely before he succumbs to the light pressure and leans down and kisses Thomas.

They kiss slow and lazy and right there Thomas decides that they need to kiss a lot more than they have in their, what, month and a half long relationship? It felt longer than that, but hey, guess that's what happens when you fall in love with your best friend.

Eventually the kiss dissolves into presses and touches and Guy-Man takes the plunge and stops them all together, sinking down further, his head resting fully on Thomas' chest, his body curling around him accordingly. 

Thomas could get used to a cuddly Guy-Man.

The taller wraps his arms around the shorter, their breaths quieting and syncing with each others. The harmony of the moment makes something tingle in Thomas' chest and his heart beats a little faster, a little off tune, when Guy-Man presses a kiss or three against his chest. 

One hand runs through Guy-Man's hair while the other holds him tight and Thomas is relieved when he, in return, kisses the top of Guy-Man's head, causing the others heartbeat to catch up with his own.


End file.
